When we all met
by HelenaTheVampireSlayer
Summary: When Bella Cullen invites Hermione Granger, Buffy Summers, Elena Gilbert, Willow Rosenberg and Katniss Everdeen to stay with her, fun, friendship, arguments and rivalry is expected. (We are talking about some of teens most loved heroines) But there are unforseen dangers round the corner as each of the girls' biggest nightmares come together, giving them there hardest battle yet...
1. Chapter 1

(Use of The Vampire Diaries Books, Harry Potter Films and Books, Twilight Films and Books, Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series around end of season 6, The Hunger Games Books and Films)

Disclaimer: I think we all know that one person does not own The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Buffy, The Hunger Games and Harry Potter and if I did, I would be so rich I wouldn't bother writing this fanfic.

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so I hope its ok. The inspiration came to me after reading this: /steve-radbourn/2012/03/an-imagined-girls-night-co nversation-between-katniss-everdeen-hermione-grang er-bella-swan-and-buffy-summers/

The site only allowed me to put two different fictions to title it, so i picked the two that i'll be using the most characters. This is an introduction then in the next chapter the format will have changed to character's POV focusing on their trip to North America staying with the Cullens. This is set around the 10th Vampire Diaries book, between series 6 and 7 of Buffy, Just after Voldermort's defeat in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, After Breaking Dawn for Twilight and after the 1st Hunger Games.

I really hope you enjoy and PLEASE leave a review as, Hey what harm can it do?!

(He He it rhymes ;-) )

* * *

Hermione: So, it's nice to all meet up again, I've invited Elena along to this time.

Buffy: That's cool, I brought Willow, my best friend.

Willow: Hi

Hermione: So Elena, how are things with you?

Elena: Fine, I guess, apart from having two guys obsessively fighting over me.

Katniss: Yeah, that gets really annoying!

Bella: I know, Edward and Jacob were totally obsessed with me, but it turned out OK cause Jacob fell in love with my newborn daughter instead.

(Awkward silence)

Buffy: One, I thought we said we weren't going to invite her this time and Should I be scared that I can actually relate to her for once?

(All turn to look at her with shock except Bella)

Hermione: Well I couldn't just leave her out and What?!

Buffy: Not the creepy ex fancying my kid bit, though I wouldn't put it past Spike, No the 'having two loves at once thing'.

Elena: That makes more sense. Yeah, I dated two vamps and a human. Hard work.

Buffy: Slight feeling of De Ja vu? Have we met before?

(Everyone relaxes)

Bella: Hey I just realised, everyone here has had two guys obsessing over them!

Willow: Well, guy and girl...

Hermione: Excuse me. I have stayed faithful to Ron! I mean I did have a short relationship with a famous international Quidditch player but who can blame me!

Bella: Oh...Yeah...Sorry

Katniss: You seem quite stressed today Hermione, everything ok?

Hermione: What? Yeah, sorry... The ministry exams and whole almost dying thing really takes it out of you!

Katniss: I know! I can't count the amount of times I've almost died!

Buffy: Hey I've died twice.

Elena: Me too! First time I came back as a vampire, then I died...

Buffy: Killed by a slayer?!

Elena: No, this ex of Stefan and Damon's, whose kinda related to me, I died killing her.

Buffy: Oh. First time I died was from being drowned, Xander brought me back, then I tried to kill myself...

Bella: (Defiantly) See! I'm not the only one!

Buffy:(Glaring) Look red eyes, I didn't toss myself off a cliff because my boyfriend left me! I killed myself to save my sister's life! (Turning away)

Elena: And I killed myself to save the people I love too!

Buffy: Anyway, Then, Willow here brought me back!

Hermione: Wow, that's really advanced magic, resurrection!

Willow: Thanks, it was kinda difficult... And doesn't always work

Hermione: We should hang out and do some spells sometime!

Willow: (Cheering up) Yeah, I used to have Tara, my girlfriend, to do spells with but...she died.

Katniss: Yeah a lot of my friends have died. Considering I was in a crazy reality tv show that killed off kids for entertainment value and a rebellion, I was quite lucky.

Elena: Yeah, lots of people in my town died. It's because my home town sits on a large group of energy that attracts evil.

Buffy: This is all sounding really familiar!

Willow: I know!

Hermione: It's always so sad when someone dies. Especially family, though its hard too when they act like they don't exist you.

Willow: My mum and dad never really noticed me.

Katniss: Yeah, I lost my dad. My Mum was never the same.

Elena: I lost my parents.

Buffy: Me too, My mum died leaving me with a younger sister and no father on the scene.

Elena: It's hard on the younger sisters.

Buffy: Seriously, are you like my twin or something?

Katniss: I lost my sister, Prim. She was one of the best.

(Silence as all remember friends and family fondly)

Bella: I don't have any siblings but my mum loves me and my father wants to be a part of my life. I abandoned them for my boyfriend and vampirism.

Buffy: Round of applause for having no sensitivity. I know this girl Anya, she has your lack of intuition of when to say certain things but she had an excuse! She was a vengeance demon for hundreds of years! What she said was strange, kinda funny and occasionally hurtful, but she never intended to hurt anyone (generally) by what she said! She had a heart and conscience, even if she was an ex-demon! You on the other-hand...

Bella: That was nasty, I do have a heart! I love Edward more than life itself.

Buffy: Didn't you hear me the first time! No guy is EVER worth your life. (Turning to the others) Where is Mr Pointy, can I just dust her now!

(Buffy pulls out the wood and turns back to Bella, who runs around in circles really fast)

Hermione and Willow: Wingardium Leviosa!

(Mr Pointy soars out of Buffy's hand, and Katniss catches it. Elena grabs Bella and pulls her to back to her chair)

Willow: (to Hermione) Nice one!

Katniss: We need to calm down, we've all experienced enough death.

Hermione: I think it's time we called it a day.


	2. Chapter 2 The Invite

A/N: Ok I know I said characters POV but it didnt come out too good so here it is. Thoughts are in italics, Please review with any sugestions or comments :-)

* * *

Elena

To: Buffy  
From: Elena

Just emailing to ask you whether Bella's been in touch. Would be awkward if I was the only one to...well if she has been you'll know what I mean!

See you soon

Elena

Elena took a breath and pressed send not entirely sure if it was a good idea. Buffy and Bella had never got on, so Buffy may not have been invited. She didn't want to mention it and hurt her feelings if that was the case. But, then again, she got on really well with Buffy. They had so much in common. Sighing she opened the email she had received a week ago, and read.

To: Elena  
From: Bella

I would be very happy if in a fortnight, you would come and stay at my holiday home in Northern America. I know it's summer and you'll be wanting to bask in the sun. But if we meet anywhere else I'll glitter like crazy! Oh I kind of have a surprise for you too!

Anyway hope to see you there!

Bella Cullen

The lights of the computer flashed as she finished reading. It was Buffy, who'd replied already.

To: Elena  
From: Buffy

Elena,

Yep, I was invited. Was gonna try and give it a miss but of course Willows dying to meet Hermione to do some spells again, so she's already sent back a letter accepting the invitation for both of us. Please come. If Hermione, Katniss and you bail it will be like Hell! Stuck in a house for two weeks, with a vampire! She's like a brunette version of Harmony!

Please, Please, PLEASE come!  
Love Buffy

Elena drew back from the computer. 'Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter!' She thought, opening a new window.

To: Bella  
From: Elena

Count me in!

* * *

Hermione

To: Hermione  
From: Willow

Hermione!

Are you coming to Bella's Reunion? I know it's a bit far away but would be great to see you again! Katniss sent me a letter asking me to email Bella saying she could come. I don't think she has a computer.

Hear from you soon!  
Willow

"Hermione! You've got one of those bee mails again!" Ron shouted up the stairs.  
"Thanks and its 'E' mail" she replied laughing and making her way downstairs to where Ron was standing, huddled over the metal box.  
"That's what I said. Is it one of your American muggle friends?"  
"Erm, no actually! Well she is American but not a muggle."  
"So why not use the Owl post?"  
"She's a Wiccan Witch, their type don't commonly use the Owl post."  
"Theres more than 1 type of witch?" Ron asked startled.  
"Honestly! How many times do I have to tell you to read Hogwarts a History. It says quite clearly that in 1789, the school considered letting in the Wiccan Practicing witches but realised this would be impractical as they do not use wands in the same way that we do."  
"Oh...What does she want?"  
"To see if I'm going to North America for the reunion."  
"Well, are you?"  
"I don't know, it would be fascinating to learn more about the Wiccan witches and their practice in magic..."  
"Fine by me"  
"Thanks, I think I will..."

To: Bella  
From: Hermione

I'll be there!

Hermione

* * *

Bella

"Hello Love" said Edward as he sat down at the computer "How's the reunion going?"  
"Good!" Replied Bella "Everyone can make it."  
"And the others?" Asked Carlisle, entering the room.  
"Them too."  
"Great" said Carlisle, exiting the room. Everything was set up and ready.  
"Can Renesme come?" asked Edward.  
"I think not," said Bella after some hesitation "One of the girls is the slayer, she might take the same angle as the Volturi?"  
"If she has a younger sister who was non human then maybe she'll understand?"  
"I guess, I'm just having a hard time trusting people since the Volturi thing."  
"Hey Bella!" Said Alice, dancing into the room. "Just thought I should tell you I can see something strange arriving at the get together, but can't see what it is."  
"Oh, ok thanks" said Bella "I think I'll go to bed now, she said pulling herself out of the Cullen family home and back to the cottage.

* * *

Buffy

"Stupid...Red eyed...Vamp!" Buffy exclaimed punching the vampire in front of her.  
"Hey Slayer, my eyes are yellow...Y.E.L.L.O.W" he sniggered catching her face with his next blow. Swelling up with anger, she glared at the pathetic vampire patronising her.  
"I wasn't talking about you stupid!" She said sticking the stake through his heart. "Anyway" turning back to Willow,"Tell me again, cause I didn't get it before, Whyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
"Cause Bella's our friend, Buffy and don't you want to see Elena, Hermione and Katniss again?"  
"I know but there's something about Bella that gives me the wiggins!"  
"Just give her a chance, you never know, she could be alright really"  
"How come you're so wise, wisey Willow?" said Buffy thinking about the change between the young adult in front of her and the sixteen year old she met all those years ago.  
"When my access to books was extended beyond the doors of the Sunnydale library!" She replies a happy smile on her face. _'That's what it's about, attending this holiday in America with the bloodsuckers. Cheering Willow up, god knows she needs it.' _

* * *

Katniss

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Peter asked. "Yes, positive! Clothes, food and my bow and arrow" Katniss replied "Bow and arrow?"  
"Bella's a vampire." she said looking at Peeta's face. Concern lights it up. "C'mon!" she laughs, shocked by his disbelief "Jabberjays, mutant wolves with human like features...why is it so hard to believe there are some vamps who suck blood?"  
"I suppose... And that's what the bow and arrows for, to shoot her?"  
"No, she drinks blood, so may have to do a little hunting for the humans" Katniss replied. _'I wouldn't rule the shooting out. I may be quiet about it, but I'm not comfortable with that bloodsucker.'_  
"I guess, don't be too long gone. Cinna will need you back soon to be measured up for next years games. Take care."  
"Of course I will, what's the worst that can happen?"

A/N: I know, it could be alot better, Im really sorry about the quality.


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

Willow knocked rapturously on the front door, biting her lip. Buffy stood behind her hauling their 5 suitcases up the stairs, four of which being her own. (Just because she didn't like the vampire didn't mean she was going to sacrifice her looks)  
"We're not too late are we?" Dithered the Wiccan looking down at her dishevelled friend.  
"For the last time Willow, the invite said 11...it's 9:30, I think we're just about ok?" Buffy replied a smile twitching, almost faltered by the vampire now opening the front door.  
"Oh, you're early" said Bella  
"Yeah, mark that under the file named DUH" Buffy intercepted.  
"All I meant is we're not ready!" Said Bella her anger showing. "As vampires we don't sleep, we've been preparing beds for you lot and for..." She slowly trailed away realising her mistake.  
"Anyway!" Interrupted Willow sensing the tension between the slayer and the vampire, it wasn't as if this was unexpected. I mean vampire and slayer were two words that weren't to be put together. Though I suppose you could say they were, if you were the vampire slayer. "It was very kind and thoughtful of you to invite us here, and you must have put such a lot of effort in!"  
"Oh it's my pleasure!" Smiled Bella her eyes still glaring at Buffy.  
"Oh, thought I could smell something..." Said Emmett, appearing in the doorway. "Hormones, anger and tension, I'd take that over flowers any day! Bella aren't you gonna invite your little friend's in. Which ones are they anyway? I'm guessing the witch and 'slayer', from Sunnydale." He glanced down at Buffy who was still staring daggers at Bella. "Well doesn't she looks terrifying, I'm wetting my pants right now!" Sarcasm dripped from his voice and his laughter boomed through the forest  
"Say, I'd watch what you go calling me and Willow. We aren't hers" snarled Gesturing at Bella "And believe me I can be pretty terrifying when I want!"  
"Ah, if looks could stake..." (Sorry, I know it's spike's line but I just had to!)  
"Shame they can't, slayers and sharp sticks can though!" Retorted Buffy pulling her beloved Mr Pointy out of her bag.  
"I'm not your traditional Vamp though, None of us Cullen's are.."  
"Its true!" Piped up Willow "I read up on them in the magic box. Many years ago a vampire demon was created, and a new breed of vampire was created. They're basically the same as traditional vamps but harder to kill."  
"So no staking?" Buffy enquired staring at Emmett.  
"Sorry"  
"Sunlight?"  
"Nope, all that happens is the disco ball effect...we sparkle"  
"C'mon that's just cheating! Fire?"  
"Fire works, we just need to be ripped into tiny pieces first."  
"So basically, my vacation is about to be spent sleeping in a 'vampires' house, where the residents don't sleep, judging by how you magically appeared earlier are pretty fast and can't be killed the conventional way?"  
"Pretty much, yeah...See you" he said and then he was gone.  
"So do you guys actually want to come in?"  
"Ok" Willow replied dragging Buffy behind her.  
"All of you will have to share Edward's old room I'm afraid.." Bella said leading them upstairs to the former room of her boyfriends.  
"This is pretty cool." Said Willow gazing at the room, Buffy couldn't help but agree. The room looked nothing like a vamp guy's bedroom. Four beds lined the room, two at each side, each with its own bedside table and wardrobe. A cozy fire burnt in the corner surrounded by individual mismatched armchairs. It was all very Mallory Towers. Beside there was a slide that led down outside the house into a giant bowl of custard and jelly babies below. (Not really but that would still be frigging awesome!)  
"I'll leave you to settle in..."  
Bella backed out of the room, leaving Buffy and Willow alone. They were both glaring at each other and an argument seemed stagnant in the air.  
"We could physically fight for it?" Suggested Buffy  
"That wouldn't be fair...I'd just change your mind anyway!" Retorted Willow.  
"Yeah...With magic! No fair!"  
"Shall we flip for it?" Asked Willow a smile lighting up her face.  
"Go on then" replied her best friend nudging Willows arm to make sure she knew she'd only been joking. Willow smiled back in conformation.  
"Heads or Tails?"  
"Heads" Buffy guessed as Willow flicked the coin. She sighed internally. She didn't want to imagine the repercussions of losing this.  
"Heads.."sighed Willow a small smile dancing on her lips "You get the corner bed."  
"Yes!"  
"I don't know what's so special about it anyway?" Willow said teasingly.  
"Well it's furthest from the door, therefore Bella, which is probably best for all of us, knowing our relationship, It's got the best view, biggest wardrobe, which I think I need anyway, and it's right next to the slide which leads into the giant bowl of custard and jelly babies (ok so maybe not...forget that last bit!)"  
"I guess" said Willow, taking her suitcase off Buffy, over to her bed, starting to unpack it. Buffy did the same and the two of them mindlessly chattered until Buffy happened to glance at the clock.  
"Hey Willow, it's 11:50, which means its lunch soon, thank god, and that Katniss, Elena and Hermione are late?"  
"Hermione won't be here till tomorrow, and Katniss was going to meet with Elena at Fells Church before making her way up. I wonder what's happened?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Visitor

Disclaimer: Not mine, dont own em.

* * *

A blinding flash of light appeared in Katniss's bedroom as a stranger appeared. He was a bespectacled man, with an accent similar to Hermione.  
"Miss Everdeen" he said bowing his head in her direction.  
"You're late."She replied cooly, standing up.  
"My apologies, I had a few matters I had to see to, anyway, To Fells Church I assume?"  
"Well, it's you who said I had to go there first. I still don't get why?"  
"Well, Miss Everdeen," he said removing his glasses and giving them a quick wipe "your other friends don't know you are from a different dimension to their own. They won't suspect this if you meet with Miss Gilbert before venturing up to Forks."  
"Fine, whatever. Let's just go." Sighed Katniss, pulling her fathers hunting jacket over her shoulders, slinging her bow and arrow over her back, lifting her large bag of the bed and wrapping her arm round the stranger's.  
"Where did you get that thing anyway, I've been meaning to ask." She asked looking at the bracelet like contraption wrapped around the man's wrist. It was golden and had 11 buttons on 10 of which were labeled 0-9. The other had the words 'iter facio' carefully engraved.  
"What the dimension jumper?" He asked following her gaze. "I acquired this after capturing a rather difficult demon. The Rerum Orbis Demons are the creators of this device. This thing, the dimension jumper as I call it requires the wearer to input a digit. This digit determines which dimension one is to travel to."  
"How did you know the digit for my dimension? And how come you wanted to find me in the first place?"  
"It was purely accidental. I was visiting an old friend of mine when I accidentally input a four instead of five. This landed me in your dimension where I saw your capabilities as a good friend!" The man said nervously wiping his glasses again, beads of sweat appearing. Living under the rule of the Capitol Katniss knew a fair bit about lies and she could tell every word this man was saying was lie.  
"Anyway!" Said the man "To Fells Church!"

* * *

Can you guess who it was?!

Lol :-) Helena


End file.
